1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to truck bed extenders and, more particularly, to truck bed extenders that enable heavy loads to be easily loaded and unloaded from the truck bed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Truck bed extenders that provide a work surface for workers and enable cargo to be easily loaded and unloaded from the truck bed are found in the prior art. Some extenders use a lower frame fixed to the truck bed, an intermediate frame that telescopingly slides over the lower frame to a partial extended position from the truck bed, and an upper frame that telescopingly slides over the intermediate frame to partially extend from the truck bed. A support platform is securely attached to the upper frame upon which cargo is loaded and unloaded when the upper frame is extended from the truck bed. Attached to the distal end of the upper frame is a pair of legs that are used to support the end of the upper frame when the upper frame is extended from the truck bed.
One drawback with truck bed extenders found in the prior art is that they are not sufficiently constructed to load and unload heavy cargo on the support platform when extended from the truck bed. While on some truck bed extenders, telescopic legs may be used to temporarily support the distal end of the support platform, when the support platform is moved into the truck bed, the legs must be removed. When the legs are removed, the user must temporarily support the distal end of the support platform and push it into the truck bed. Unfortunately, the truck may be parked on an incline, or the cargo may be too heavy for a user to support and move into the truck bed.